The power of Friendship
by Sephiroth's Angel Genesis
Summary: Genesis and his sister join SOLDIER. In production.
1. Chapter 1

**My in production fanfic. I was going to do one were the OC is Sephiroth's sister. But changed it to Genesis' sister and made her go out with Sephy. I will be adding more to the story, like Seph and OC have a baby (maybe) and Genesis gets a girlfriend too (?) I have one planed, but its a secret, also Tseng finally gets Aerith as his girlfriend.  
**

* * *

In the town of Banora, Dr Hollander a Shinra scientist was working on a Project called G (Genesis), he was working against his rival Professor Hojo.

Hollander asked the landlords in Banora if they would help him in his research for creating a Super SOLDIER for Shinra they accepted and he then injected the rich man's wife with Jenova Cells, when she was pregnant.

Hojo was working on Project S (Sephiroth). He would inject Jenova cells into his fellow worker Lucrecia and her fetus. Lucrecia had become pregnant with a Turk named Vincent.

He asked her if she would give up her baby for him to become a Shinra Super SOLDIER. Lucrecia also accepted to this. Vincent however hadn't been told anything about this until after the baby was born, just after the twins were born in Banora.

Vincent was outraged when he found out the truth and confronted Hojo and a heated argument ensued. Hojo ended it by pulling a gun from his lab coat and shooting Vincent in the chest. He proceeded to use Vincent's half-dead body as the subject for experiments involving strengthening the endurance of the human body and metamorphosis, enabling the body to transform into various monstrous forms.

While Hojo did succeed in making Vincent's body stronger, the experiments were a failure because Vincent, though still living, remained in a death-like state.

As a last resort to rehabilitate him, Lucrecia infused the Chaos-tainted Mako into his broken-down body. The procedure worked, as Vincent's body, due to Hojo's previous experiments, was strong enough to become a vessel for Chaos.

Lucrecia later left it all behind her, Shinra, her baby, her lover and the unforgivable Hojo. She was never to be seen again.

The child Lucrecia had given birth to was named Sephiroth. He would now be raised by Hojo. Sephiroth was later told by Hojo that he was his father and that his mother had died giving birth to him.

The twins that were born in Banora were a boy they named Genesis and a girl they named Selena.

Hojo's experiment had been deemed superior and Project G was shut down.

Now that Hollander's experiments were nothing more than mere failure's their parents had very little to do with them. Whenever Genesis or Selena begged for attention, their father and mother just ignored them. They had been brought up without any loving and little attention.

Genesis and Selena couldn't understand why their parents were like that. They decided to look out for each other instead. If one needed cheering up the other would be there to comfort them. If Selena was scared in the night Genesis would come and sit with her until she fell asleep.

Genesis and Selena though twins had their differences, Genesis had chin length red hair and red was also his favourite colour. Selena had shoulder length light purple hair and her favourite colour was silver purple.

Genesis started keeping a journal around the age of six or seven, writing down everything and even reading through the extensive library of books his father had come to own over the years, which is where he got his first look at LOVELESS. Inspired by the tale of the traveller, the prisoner, and the hero, Genesis began picking out parts of his life that matched the story, even going as far as to imagine himself as a hero. It became his goal, and started to consume him completely.

Selena however had taken to battle after the time she wondered of onto the plains leaving Genesis to sit reading LOVELESS.

She hadn't gone far when a small pack of four Bandersnatch had approached her. Luckily she'd brought two very sharp knives with her that she'd borrowed from the kitchen. Not like her Mother would actually care anyway.

One jumped straight at Selena, she dodged it with lightning speed stabbing it through the ribs into its heart. It was dead before it hit the floor. Another jumped not soon after. Selena swung round and slashed its neck as quick as anything.

The last two came together and Selena was ready for them with a knife in both hands she throw them at the same time and they both hit their mark hard right between the monsters eye's.

The death howls had attracted Genesis, he ran over to her just as she was pulling out the knives.

"Are you alright?" Genesis asked her stunned while looking round at the four dead creatures.

"Yeah, you should have seen me Gen, it was amazing. I don't know how but I dodged and killed them all. I don't have any cuts or anything look," she told him excitedly while twirling round.

Genesis was so glad his sister was safe. His parents wouldn't have cared but he did.

As they grew older Selena's skills improved. Genesis even had her sparing him with a sword that was when he wasn't reading his LOVELESS.

Hojo's experiment had come on rather well, he was sent out to fight the Wutai War and had returned victorious, Hero of the world and a General 1st Class SOLDIER. Loved and feared by all.

It was the respect for Sephiroth and the desire to be the hero that had drove Genesis to SOLDIER. Genesis had a dream, he had written about it many times in his journal and he wanted to complete it. With Selena by his side, Genesis joined SOLDIER.

Genesis and Selena eventually became 1st Class and were close friends with Sephiroth, the only two he socialized with in the company on a personal level.

Their mother and father had heard about their raise to the top and bought Genesis a long red leather coat with shoulder guards that he would wear over his SOLDIER uniform along with a jumper and also red gloves. He had knee high heeled boots and his weapon was a bright red sword, which was named Rapier.

Selena was given a crop top with long sleeves that also had shoulder guards, gloves with spikes on the back, trousers and shin high heeled boots with a smaller heel to Genesis The full outfit was all leather and a silver purple colour.

Her weapons, a curved dagger the handle was a dragons head with its mouth open and the blade coming from it and its wing was on the end of the handle, the same with her long sword and there was also a full bodied dragon curved across the blades. She had her dagger and sword on her at all times. She also had throwing knives. That she would equip when going on missions. She had four on each forearm, three on each thigh and six round each shin on the front of her boot. Her dagger was always by her side with her sword on her back.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Selena would sneak into the SOLDIER training room as soon as the 2nds were out and battle together.

Genesis' jealousy had now got the better of him as he waited in the training room for Sephiroth to turn up. Selena set up the simulator they'd be battling on the Sister Ray.

"I want to take on Sephiroth alone," Genesis told her.

"Not this again Genesis," Selene said with a sigh.

"I joined SOLDIER to become a Hero and I intend for that to happen," Genesis was getting a little angry now.

"Well if you get seriously injured, don't come crying to me," Selena then walked out leaving him to it.

"Hmph," What did she know. She wasn't interested in being a Hero.

Sephiroth had just turned up and joined Genesis, "Where's Selena?" he asked surprised by her absence.

"She won't be joining us, but I'll take you on."

Sephiroth looked a little disappointed by this. He enjoyed battling the two of them together. But he couldn't resist a battle and got Masamune at the ready.

"The world needs a new Hero," Genesis told him while powering up Rapier.

Sephiroth smirked at this, "Hmph. Come and try."

"So smug but for how long," Genesis replied.

The battle between them had begun. Sephiroth knocked Genesis back high into the air and followed after him knocking him back down to the cannon. Genesis then threw fire arrows at him, which Sephiroth just knocked away lightly ignoring them, but then became enclosed by them, this pissed Sephiroth off. Genesis now sent a fully charged one his way.

Dealing out some serious damage to Sephiroth he'd ended up with a major burn on his bare chest. Sephiroth was outraged and slashed back at Genesis with such force it cut up the cannon that Genesis was stood on he had to jump off the falling parts.

Sephiroth landed on a part of the cannon that he'd cut off sinking slowly, giving Genesis a smirk sending a chill down his spine.

Sephiroth came back up slashing through the cannon with ease. Genesis knew he was in trouble now, even though they were equal in strength. Sephiroth was in a killing frenzy after Genesis had hurt him and now there was no way to stop him.

Sephiroth slashed his way to Genesis tearing through the sister ray, like a hot knife through butter.

Genesis fought back defending himself but got knocked back by the silver haired General. Sephiroth was through with playing with him.

Genesis stood his ground he wasn't going to give up. They slashed and blocked each other's attacks. Genesis pushed himself to his limit. Sephiroth though injured wanted payback and he intended to get it.

They both went in for the kill swords clashed. Genesis sent a fire arrow at Sephiroth which he slashed away. All Genesis was doing was pissing Sephiroth off more. Sephiroth slashed hard and fast at Genesis.

Genesis managed to block most but was exhausted and let slip. Sephiroth slashed at his chest. Genesis collapsed in pain at the same moment Selena rushed in.

Sephiroth was looking smug with himself.

"Genesis," Selena cried running to him.

"Ahhh!" Genesis cried out in pain.

Selena gave Sephiroth a look of disgust. Why was she so mad at him it was Genesis that had started the whole thing and yet here she is fussing over him.

Selena helped Genesis out of the training room. She got him on the lift and sat him down, crouching next to him looking at his chest. The wound was quite deep and very painful as Genesis hissed with pain as she moved his jumper to try and get a better look.

"Hold on Gen, you'll be alright."

Genesis said nothing the pain with his chest was too much. Sephiroth had really given it to him.

The lift stopped at Hollander's floor.

"Ahh!," Genesis cried out again as Selena got him to his feet.

"Sorry Gen," she said apologetically helping him to Hollander.

"Dr Hollander," Selena shouted and he headed over.

"What happened?" Hollander questioned.

"He got into a fight with Sephiroth."

"How stupid can you be Genesis?" Hollander asked. Genesis said nothing but throw up on him for that nasty little comment.

"GENESIS," Hollander bellowed.

Genesis just managed to smirk.

Hollander was about to explode "Just get him to the bed. I have to go change."

Selena got him to the bed and helped him lay down. Hollander came back with a clean lab coat on.

"This may take some time. Go wait outside," he told her grumpily. Selena was a little reluctant to leave him with a now angry Hollander. But she did as she was told and waited outside for him.

Sephiroth came up a little while after to see how his friend Genesis was getting on.

"How's Genesis," Sephiroth asked in his usual cold tone, but nicely.

"Don't."

Sephiroth looked at her a little confused.

Selena turned on him angrily, "Don't you dare come here asking how Genesis is pretending that you care."

Sephiroth looked a little taken aback, with Selena's attitude towards him.

"But I do care. You and Genesis are the only true friends I've ever had."

"Hmph you are joking right, your Shinra's fucking lap dog, you get away with anything they mollycoddled you too much. The great General Sephiroth, Hero of the world and you haven't got any friends."

This hurt Sephiroth more than what Genesis did and Selena knew she was going too far.

"I had two good friends or so I thought, it seems I was mistaken," Sephiroth spoke cold and his words cut like a knife.

"I…..I didn't mean to upset you. I'm…sorry. It's because I'm too protective of Genesis, I….don't want to lose him. We were so close growing up. We only had each other to count….on our parents never…..bothered about us," Selena stammered tears welling in her eyes.

Sephiroth was also one to have an unhappy childhood but he didn't take it out on everyone else, unless they really upset him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him like I did I just got so angry," Sephiroth told her.

Selena turned to face him now seeing how sorry he really looked. Then she saw on his chest that there was quite a big raw patch of skin, a burn mark.

"He started it didn't he?" she said putting her hand out to show him.

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment.

"Sorry," Selena then said apologising.

"What are you sorry for?" Sephiroth asked it wasn't like she'd hurt him or anything.

"Genesis he's so jealous of you being the world's Hero. He's got you both hurt because of his stupidity and jealousy," Selena couldn't hold back the tears any longer and cried.

Sephiroth had never had this experience before with a woman. But luckily it came as a natural instinct. He went over to Selena and pulled her close to his chest ignoring the burning raw flesh that was still slowly healing. Selena cried softly into his shoulder, until Hollander told them Genesis would have to stay in over night.


	2. Chapter 2

After the news of Genesis they headed back to their apartments. Selena was a little better now.

"Do you mind staying with me, a while the apartments just so quite without Genesis," she said opening the door.

Selena and Genesis were really close and they were used to each other's company so it just felt really weird not having him there. Sephiroth had preferred to be alone he was not one for company.

But for some reason he couldn't say no to her and followed her in.

"I'll get us a hot chocolate," Selena said while heading into the kitchen, "Make yourself at home."

Sephiroth sat down on the sofa and was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. First he'd hugged Selena when she was upset and he was in her apartment with a hot cup of coco with marshmallow that she'd just given him.

"Does that hurt," Selena asked him nodding to his chest.

Sephiroth just shook his head and took a sip of his coco, which was really good.

"Genesis can be too awkward for his own good at times," she told him.

"Can't we all," Sephiroth told her back. Selena responded with a smile.

Sephiroth finished off his hot chocolate and sat the mug down on the coffee table.

"Was it good?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Thank you."

Selena set her mug down next to his. "You're very welcome."

"You know I'm kind of glad with what you did to Genesis, I'm hoping now he's learned his lesson on who the General is around here," Selena said while putting a hand on his leg and moving it to his inner thigh.

Sephiroth now knew what she had really called him in for and he wasn't complaining.

It started with a touch, then a kiss the next minute there were clothes just thrown all-over the floor, lots of sex and now they lay cuddled in bed.

Morning had come quickly, Sephiroth and Selena were sleeping still and Genesis had been released from Hollanders care. His chest was still sore but was healing.

He headed back to the apartment and let himself in.

He saw the clothes lying around and headed straight for the bedroom opening the door to the two that were just waking up.

"You waste no time," Genesis said from the doorway.

"Gen," Selena said a little embarrassed.

Sephiroth was placid.

Genesis headed off to the kitchen for a drink while the two dressed.

"How are you now Gen?" Selena asked coming into the kitchen.

"Well if you're asking about the wound it's nearly healed or if you're asking how I am in general then not good. It's not every day you find your sister had screwed the person that did this to me in the first place."

Sephiroth had just walked in as Genesis was finishing his little rant.

"Well to be fair you did start it and you hit him with a fire arrow, so really Gen you brought it on yourself."

Genesis wasn't too pleased at this and stormed out knocking into Sephiroth as he went.

"Give me a moment I have to kill my brother," Saskia told Sephiroth as she followed him out.

Sephiroth then later headed out.

"Come on Gen, why won't you just let it slip," Saskia asked.

"Because I have my dream to fulfil," he told her.

"LOVELESS again."

Genesis sneered at her.

"Look Gen, you don't need to have a Hero status. You're already a Hero in my eyes, you've always been there for me when our parents weren't and you always looked out for me. You Commander Genesis Rhapsodos 1st Class SOLDIER are my Hero."

Genesis was feeling happier about himself now.

"So are you going to kiss and make up with Sephiroth now then," Selena joked with a laugh.

Genesis pushed her lightly and they headed back into the Shinra building in hopes of finding Sephiroth. They knew he'd be out of the apartment now somewhere.

"Tseng," Saskia called as he was just coming down the stairs.

"Could we make this quick I was just on my way out," He told her.

"Sure, I just wondered if you'd seen Sephiroth anywhere."

"Try Lazard's office, I was just there with him last."

"Thanks Tseng."

Tseng headed off out, while Selena and Genesis headed to Lazard's office.

Luckily Sephiroth was still there finishing off his conversation with Lazard, he saw them and headed over.

They all headed off for somewhere quiet.

"Sephiroth I wanted to say sorry for causing the fight to get out of hand and for hurting you," Genesis said apologetically.

"My apologies for hurting you too Genesis."

"Shall we get dinner?" Selena asked as the two of them had made up again.

Sephiroth and Genesis smirked at each other. Trust Selena to find something witty to say.

They all headed out going to the cafeteria part of the building.

Sephiroth had his arm around Saskia and Saskia was the same with him.

Genesis walked beside them while reading LOVELESS, he'd not seen Cissnei coming the other way nor had she seen him she was deep in conversation with Elena. Genesis and Cissnei ended up bumping into each other knocking the book out of his hand.

"Watch wh…." Genesis stopped himself when he saw her.

"Sorry," Cissnei said quickly picking up his book and handing it to him.

"Thank you," Genesis said softly with a smile. Cissnei smiled back.

Sephiroth and Selena had stopped to see what was going on. Elena waited on Cissnei.

"Well I'll see you around," she said playfully.

"I'm counting on it."

Elena and Cissnei walked off carrying on their conversation. Cissnei turned round to give him one last look.

"Genesis," Sephiroth called.

With a "Hmph," he then walked with them and was back to reading LOVELESS.


End file.
